


Poker Night

by ancslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Forced Kissing, Forced Vaginal Fisting, Gang Rape, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Coercion, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: All Bill wanted was a nice, relaxing night in with the guys while the wife was away.
Relationships: Father and Poker Buddies/Daughter, Original Male Characters/Original Female Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjin/gifts).



“Hey, Sweetheart, get us another round, would you? Good girl,” Bill called across the room to his daughter. He slugged back his last mouthful of whiskey before slapping a card down on the table. Across from him, Charlie saw the card and visibly grimaced. It was their monthly Poker Night, something Bill had looked forward to all week: a night with the guys, playing cards, drinking, and relaxing while his wife was out of town on a business trip.

His daughter Katharine approached the table, juggling a bowl of nachos, a bottle of whiskey, and a pitcher of ice. She’d been upset when Bill had said he wanted her to stay in tonight, instead of going out with her friends and enjoying her new license to drive. But she’d perked up as his friends doted on her, asking her about school and if she had any summer plans yet. Charlie, Steve, and Dave were old friends who'd known Katharine since she was in braces and pigtails, and she was accustomed to them showering her with compliments and small gifts. Katharine deposited her offerings and then yelped, laughing, when Dave pulled her onto his lap.

“Stay a minute, pretty lady!”

“Will you teach me to play?” Katharine asked. 

Bill, Charlie, and Steve all groaned in mock protest, but didn’t argue too much. Their game wasn’t serious, and Katharine’s pretty, smiling face brightened the scene nicely. In the fading glow of twilight, her russet hair caught the sun's last rays, a glowing halo. Bill hadn't quite realized how much his daughter had grown. They took turns, showing her their hands and talking over their strategies. Soon, Bill’s friends were playfully passing Katharine from lap to lap as her giggles rang out. Bill thought he caught them copping a feel under her skirt a few times, hands lingering on firm butt cheeks, but Katharine’s smile never wavered. Maybe Bill was seeing things. 

* * *

“You think you’re good on the basics now, Kat?” asked Dave, one hand on her waist, holding her steady. “Ready to play a real round?”

“By myself? I’m not that confident yet! Not enough to risk my allowance.”

“Well, why don’t you partner with each of us, one per game? We’ll stake you – we don’t play high amounts – and you can keep half of whatever we win with you.” 

Katharine turned big, pleading green eyes on Bill. “Please, Dad?”

“Of course, Sweetheart,” Bill replied. He never could resist her puppy eyes. 

Each of Katharine’s teams won their first few games, and Katharine happily pocketed her share of the winnings. Katharine was partnered with Charlie the first time she lost. Charlie slid his owings across the table to Dave, and waved off her attempt to pay her share.

“Don’t be silly, KitKat, your strategy will get better. But if you want to make it up to me, I wouldn’t say no to a kiss on the cheek.” 

The others, including Bill, laughed as Katharine blushed. But she gamely paid up, twisting on Charlie’s lap to plant a peck of her lips on his cheek. The rounds continued, alcohol flowing along with cash. Bill even let Katharine have a few sips. Her luck worsened as she grew tipsy and her partners began letting her make more decisions. 

Steve was the first to dare ask her for a kiss on the lips. For the first time, Katharine hesitated. The men teased and jeered until Katharine relented. Bill watched her soft lips pucker to land on Steve’s, and something stirred inside him. Mentally shaking his head, Bill banished the feeling from his mind.

Katharine drew back all too quickly, flushing up to her ears, and the men whooped. With a tinge of disappointment, Bill thought she would decide she’d had enough. But she settled as his friends praised her sportsmanship. The night continued, with Katharine giving sweet kisses to cheeks and lips, and celebrating when she managed to win a hand and pocket some money herself.

* * *

The last round, Katharine was partnered with Dave. After a quick whisper with Katharine, Dave threw back a shot of whiskey and slammed down $500, the biggest stake of the night. Perched on his knee, Katharine grinned. Her confidence in their hand was clear to all. Steve and Charlie folded, each claiming they were unwilling to risk Katharine’s beginner’s luck. Bill looked at his own hand, a flush in spades, the strongest he’d had all night, and raised. 

Katharine’s beginner’s luck held at last. With Dave's encouragement, she laid down one Jack, followed by four Queens.

"Four Queens for the Poker Queen!" She laughed in triumph, glowing with alcohol-tinged pride. Bill cursed and resigned himself to paying up. Before he could, Dave wrapped a thick arm around Katharine’s waist. “Hey Bill, I’ll waive what you owe me, if I can have a real kiss from your little sweetie.”

Katharine squirmed. “No way, that’s gross and I want my share.”

“What do you say, Bill? Keep your cash, and I get some teenage tongue.”

“Dad, no!”

Bill wanted to hesitate, hell he wanted to refuse in righteous indignation and kick the offender out of the house. He wanted to tear Dave away from his precious daughter. But Katharine was looking up at him, green eyes dark with anger and repulsion, and the faintest tingling of fear. Bill shifted in his seat against tightening pants, his eyes tracking how his daughter struggled against Dave’s grasp. Her skirt shifted higher up her thigh. And instead of saving his daughter, Bill nodded his head. Just once, but it was enough.

Dave pounced, his arm locked around Katharine’s waist and his free hand seizing her face and bringing their mouths together. This time, instead of a quick peck, he held her in place as she screamed against his lips. Bill watched, breath quickening, as Dave’s tongue forced its way into his daughter’s mouth. Around the table, Steve and Charlie were just as frozen in place as he was. 

Instead, Katharine was the one to move. Wrenching her mouth free, she pushed against Dave’s chest. “Get off me, you fucking creep!”

“Come on, KitKat. I’m not bad looking.” Dave’s hand slid up her bare thigh.

Bill watched as if in a trance as Katharine twisted against his friend. 

“You’ve had your kiss, you pervert. Now let me go, I’m done.”

Suddenly, Charlie reached out to grab Katharine’s arm. “I’ll give you all my winnings in exchange for some heavy petting.”

“What? Eww. Stop!”

 _Stop_. Bill should stop this. Katharine’s eyes were pleading, he could never say no to that. But her dress was askew, the skirt rucked up nearly to her hips. And her mouth was reddened and pouting. So when Dave and Charlie lifted Katharine up and slung her across the table, Bill did nothing. 

Katharine screamed as her back hit the wooden surface, sending cards and glasses flying. Bill dimly registered the crash of breaking glass, but was more concerned with the sight of his struggling daughter. She lashed out with a surprisingly strong fist, but Dave caught the punch and then slammed her arm against the table. Katharine grunted in pain, low and sultry. She kicked out, legs long and slim and entrancingly bare. Steve moved in to grab one and pin her knee down. And Bill found himself moving to grab the other. Her skin was even softer than it looked, and he caressed her smooth, supple calf. He pulled her leg up to run his tongue along her sweet flesh. Dave and Charlie were holding her arms down while Katharine shouted and cursed. 

“Language, daughter!” Bill chided as he massaged his daughter’s leg. Katharine’s head turned toward him. 

“You sick fuck, Mom will kill you!”

“She’ll never know. You’ve been a little tease all night, now you get to pay up.”

“I was being nice to your friends! That’s all! Please, Dad, don’t do this. Don’t let them do this to me.”

Steve had taken his belt and lashed Katharine’s left ankle to the table leg. He now reached down and grabbed two handfuls of Katharine’s light sundress at the bottom of the low V-neckline. He gripped the soft, gauzy material and yanked, ripping the dress open to the waist. Katharine’s full, beautiful breasts heaved for all to view as she drew panicked breaths. Bill let his friends enjoy them, while he licked and kissed his way up her leg from ankle to thigh. They didn’t disappoint, jostling each other as they groped and squeezed her tits. Katharine screamed again, sharp and high, and Bill looked over to see Dave’s teeth close around one rosy nipple. 

“You always were a leg man,” Charlie laughed. “Mind if I steal a taste? She’s grown into a sweet little thing.”

“Isn’t she? Go ahead, man,” said Bill. Katharine’s flesh was ripe and sweet, just begging to be enjoyed. He watched Charlie swoop down and capture Katharine’s mouth, watched as his friend sucked on his daughter’s lips and forced his tongue inside her mouth. At Katharine’s muffled moans, Bill felt his cock twitch. 

Pulling Katharine’s leg higher, Bill bit down on the soft spot of her inner thigh, right above the underside of her knee. His friends were swarming her upper body, holding her arms down, tongues running over her face, throat, and tits. Katharine bucked and squirmed in their grasp, and Bill had never been more turned on. Her twisting and writhing served only to highlight every taut muscle and smooth curve of her body. Her pert tits bounced as she struggled, offered up to the waiting hands and mouths of his friends. 

“Please, please stop this. Daddy! Please, what the fuck are you doing? I’m your daughter!”

“Aww,” laughed Steve. “Baby girl doesn’t want to lose her first time to her father?”

“Shut up, slut. I know you’re no virgin,” Bill scoffed. 

Finally, Bill wanted more. He was reluctant to relinquish her slender limb, but elected to tie her leg down to the table, so as to explore her further delights. With both legs spread wide and strapped down, Katharine was powerless to stop Bill’s hands tearing at her flowered skirt. Soon, her dress was completely shredded, and Bill yanked off her tiny silk panties. 

“Give them to me, bro!” Dave took the prize and jammed the scrap of silk into Katharine’s mouth. Bill was after a higher reward. He reached down to the apex between his daughter’s legs, stroking her soft curls. Ignoring the girl's struggles, he continued to pet her mound and nether lips, fingers running delicately over the open entrance to her core. Suddenly, Bill thrust two fingers forward. Katharine shrieked into her gag. His daughter’s pussy was warm and very tight. Bill worked his fingers deeper, in and out until her inner muscles loosened. Bending down, he sucked and bit the top of her inner thigh as he added a third finger, and then a fourth. She moaned and whined, eyes closing in pain. 

"Sweet little kitty," Bill murmured. "Yeah, honey, your little puss is going to taste so good."

Bill pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his tongue. Katharine’s musky scent enveloped him and her velvety folds caressed his tongue as he sucked and licked. Above him, he could hear his daughter’s muffled protests and his friends’ laughter as they gloried in her young body. He could feel her thighs straining on either side of his head when she struggled against the bonds and hands holding her down. Her hips bucked against his face as she tried to throw him off.

After he’d tasted his fill, Bill raised his head and quickly thrust all four fingers back inside Katharine’s cunt. Her head dropped back as she wailed. Bill twisted his wrist, working his fingers deeper, spreading the little slut’s cunt lips. Katharine’s sobs echoed around him. Finally, with another pivot of his wrist, he was able to slide his thumb inside. Tightening his fist, Bill raised himself up, over his helpless, violated daughter. She found new strength to scream when he began shoving his fist forward.

“That’s fucking awesome!” marveled Charlie. 

“Yeah, just don’t ruin her twat before I have a chance to fuck it. Um, we are going to fuck her, right, Bill?”

At that point, Bill could stop it all. Pull out his fist, cut his daughter loose, throw his friends from his sight, and beg forgiveness. But Katharine’s channel was so tight around his fist, and he just knew he had to experience that tightness around his cock too, and she’d never forgive him for what he’d already done. He had to have her, and if he did, he’d never be able to stop his friends from also having her. Katharine’s fate was sealed.

* * *

Bill looked up his daughter’s spread body. Her taut stomach flexed as she struggled; her loose hair tumbled about her face and shoulders. Bruises and bite marks already marred her breasts, shoulders, and arms. And around her, his friends stood, hard cocks already bared and menacing as Katharine’s tiny hands swatted at them ineffectually. Bill’s own erection twitched at the sight. Pulling his hand from Katharine’s tight channel, he hurried to free his straining hardness. 

Katharine took one look and howled into her gag, and Bill’s breath caught in his throat. Outrage reddened her cheeks appealingly, and her eyes were wide with betrayal and desperate denial. She was the sexiest thing he’d ever beheld, and Bill found himself back between her thighs before he was even aware of moving. In one harsh thrust, he was inside his own daughter. And any remnants of shame or guilt or remorse dissipated.

The way her inner muscles had gripped his fist was nothing to the way she now gripped and squeezed his cock. Her channel was hot and dry, almost painfully tight around him. Bill rocked his hips a bit, trying to get her to accept him. Distantly, he could hear his friends encouraging him and his daughter screaming above him, but his focus was on more immediate concerns. But then, Katharine’s hips bucked, and he slid deeper, and white-hot pleasure seared the surrounding world from Bill’s mind. Closing his eyes to focus on that ecstasy, Bill began to thrust. Faster and faster, he chased that pleasure, pounding in and out of the tightest cunt to ever welcome him. Again and again, as he tried to prolong his enjoyment. His hands slid under her hips, enabling him to pull her onto his cock more deeply. Burying his face in the soft curve of Katharine’s neck, Bill plundered his daughter’s body until, all too soon, he could delay no longer and shot his load deep inside.

For a moment, all Bill could register was his own harsh breaths and the snug warmth still surrounding his softening cock. After a time, the world trickled back into place around him. Katharine’s soft sobs echoed above his head, but Bill couldn’t bring himself to regret taking the greatest pleasure of his life. 

“Hey, you said we could have a go!”

“That’s right, get out of the way.”

Ignoring his friends’ impatience, Bill raised himself up and looked down into his daughter’s tear-filled eyes. With one hand, he stroked her wet cheek, while his other pulled the gag from her mouth. 

“Why, Daddy? Why?”

Instead of answering, Bill lowered his mouth onto hers. She squealed against him, but he simply held her head still and took possession of her lips. That sweet, sexy mouth he’d watched all night bestowing kisses to his friends. Now that mouth was his. Katharine struggled, of course she did, but Dave and Charlie had a firm grip on her arms, and Bill’s own weight trapped her body. She was sexy and helpless and entirely his, and with that thought ringing in his mind, Bill could be generous.

So when Steve gave him a hard shove to the shoulder, he rose without protest and moved to the side, lending his baby girl to his friends. 

“Hold her down, guys,” Steve called, and Bill took his place at his daughter’s head. Sliding his hands in her soft mass of hair, he anchored her head in place and went back to plundering her mouth. He kissed and tongued her while he watched Steve settle between her legs. Katharine stiffened against him as she was violated a second time. From his position, he could see Steve’s hips moving up and down, and feel Katharine’s every response. Each tightening in her throat, each yelp into his mouth – it was as if Bill himself were fucking her all over again. Her moans reverberated against him when Dave or Charlie mauled her tits. And when Katharine wailed inside his mouth, he knew Steve had finished.

“My good girl,” Bill murmured against her lips. “My sweet little whore.”

Katharine struggled to contain her tears, and Bill bent down to wipe her pretty eyes. Only to receive a face full of spit. Reeling back, he wiped the warm slime from his cheek, and then backhanded his girl across her filthy mouth. Treacherous bitch. 

Pulling her head closer to his crotch, he squeezed her jaw until she gasped in pain. “You’ll regret that, my girl. And we were having such a good time.” 

Katharine stared up at him, shock and fear momentarily stilling her. 

“Hey, man,” Dave said nervously. “Can I still have my go?”

“Absolutely,” Bill promised. “Go ahead, guys. Have at her cunt. I need to teach her mouth a lesson.”

Dave stepped into position, erection in hand. But Katharine was too focused on her father to pay him much notice. Smart girl, his little bitch.

Bill’s cock had become half-hard when Steve was taking his turn, and he rubbed it against his daughter’s beautiful, upturned face. With one hand locked in her hair, she couldn’t escape as he humped her cheeks. 

“Open up, baby. Open for me, and I’ll forgive you.”

Her fury was written across her face, but she kept her lips pressed firmly together. Bill shook her by her hair. “Open your whore mouth!”

“I’ll get her to open up,” said Charlie. “Steve, Bill, hold her arms down.” 

He pulled out his belt and wrapped the buckle around his fist. Bill watched the leather slice through the air, drawing a rather unmanly yelp from Dave, and fall on Katharine’s full, creamy breast. Another blow landed. The poor girl moaned through clenched teeth. Under Bill’s hungry gaze, her pale breasts were striped red. With each hit, Katharine’s body jumped against her restraints. Dave had resumed fucking her cunt, and the men could see the twin torments were weakening the girl’s resolve. Still the belt rained down, until finally, Katharine couldn’t contain her scream. Bill thrust forward as her mouth opened, his cock now fully hard from watching her tits jiggle as they were whipped. 

Katharine’s mouth was wetter than her cunt had been. He slid over her tongue, groaning his pleasure, and began to beat his hips against her face. Dave’s thrusts drove her mouth farther onto him, making her cough and gag. Bill redoubled his efforts, forcing himself deeper and deeper, until the sensitive head of his cock kissed the back of her throat. He held himself still, taking the time to stroke Katharine’s hair and cheek. Her eyes were on him, all naked fury and disgust. He felt a spark of fatherly pride at her defiance, before the lower stirrings of lust overcame all other emotion. Her mouth was wet and sweet, but he wanted more. He waited for Dave to drive forward, before pushing forward himself, against the back of her throat. Deeper and deeper, he until his head finally popped into the liquid heat of her throat. Katharine screamed and choked around his width, her lovely eyes filling with tears. Still he pushed, until his length was buried inside the smooth, tight column of her throat. Her muscles swallowed around him, massaging his entire shaft from root to tip.

His daughter looked incredible, impaled both ends by cock. Steve and Charlie were busy soothing her sore tits with their tongues. Her legs spread and tied, wrists pinned down, throat and cunt stuffed, she was the hottest thing Bill had ever encountered. His balls tightened at the luscious sight, until he came down her throat and forced her to swallow. This hadn’t been what Bill had expected. He’d simply wanted a night with his friends, playing poker and drinking whiskey and telling jokes. But now that it had happened, he knew he couldn’t go back to the way things were. Katharine was his, and by the end of this strange, sexy, wonderful night, she’d never again escape her place on his cock. 


End file.
